Gadreel
Gadreel is a villain appearing in the the TV series Supernatural and the secondary antagonist in the ninth season of the show. He is played by Tahmoh Penikett and Jared Padalecki. Category:The Heavy Biography Gadreel first arrives, posing as an angel named Ezekiel who was a friend of Castiel. He offers to help Sam Winchester, who was left seriously damaged by the Trials to close Hell. Sam's brother Dean Winchester reluctantly agrees after checking with Castiel to see if Ezekiel is a good angel or not. After his attempts to heal Sam fail due to the amount of damage that Sam has sustained, he offers Dean a chance to heal Sam by possessing him and lying dormant. Reluctant, but seeing no other option, Dean agrees. Gadreel visits Sam in his mind and, pretending to be Dean, tricks Sam into giving his consent. Gadreel stays in Sam for several episodes, occasionally manifesting to talk to Dean and help if he needs it. Sometime later, Gadreel informs Dean that Sam is almost fully healed. After a argument with Dean, Metatron confronts him and reveals his true identity as Gadreel. In the distant past, Gadreel was the protector of the Garden of Eden, but failed his duty by allowing Lucifer into the Garden; for this, God imprisoned Gadreel in Heaven. Metatron offers Gadreel a chance to reform by joining him and becoming a hero; Gadreel agrees and joins Metatron. Metatron, however, tasks Gadreel to prove he is loyal enough; as part of the task, Gadreel murders Kevin Tran, a Prophet of the Lord, and leaves the Men of Letters Bunker with the angel and demon tablets. Gadreel then tracks down and kills Thaddeus, another angel who was his former guard in Heaven. Returning to Metatron, Gadreel is given his next assignment to kill another angel. He is originally reluctant but goes along, until he finds the angel he's supposed to kill is his former friend Abner. It turns out Abner has taken the body of an abusive husband and adopted his family and life as his own, making everyone happier, seeing it as his second chance. Talking to Gadreel, Abner convinces him to go after what he wants and let nothing stop him, regardless of the price, unaware of Gadreel's motives; Gadreel then murders him. Not long after, Gadreel is confronted by Dean; though he defeats Dean, he is overpowered by Castiel. Taking him to Crowley, they try torturing Gadreel to make contact with Sam so Sam can take back his consent and throw Gadreel out. However, this fails (although they do learn Gadreel's true identity), so Dean is forced to trust Crowley to possess Sam so he can reach him. Crowley succeeds, but is confronted by Gadreel; somewhat out-of-character, the demon fights, but is quickly overpowered by the angel. However, Sam beats Gadreel back and, revoking his consent, kicks Gadreel out of his body. Gadreel then travels to his former vessel, who once again gives him his consent and Gadreel possesses him again. Later, Category:Live Action VillainsCategory:TV Show VillainsCategory:Supernatural VillainsCategory:Horror VillainsCategory:Living VillainsCategory:Male VillainsCategory:Old VillainsCategory:SupervillainsCategory:Lawful EvilCategory:AngelCategory:SiblingsCategory:Villains with Dissonant SerenityCategory:GuardiansCategory:Enigmatic VillainsCategory:Anti-VillainCategory:Empowered VillainsCategory:OutcastCategory:Charismatic villainCategory:Honorable VillainsCategory:OpportunistsCategory:Necessary EvilCategory:PossessorCategory:ParasiteCategory:FighterCategory:Villains with Superhuman StrengthCategory:BrutesCategory:Winged-HumanoidCategory:SwordsmenCategory:Friend of the heroCategory:Villains with accelerated HealingCategory:Evil from the pastCategory:Evil LightCategory:ExtremistsCategory:Heroes turned to the Dark SideCategory:LiarsCategory:ImpostersCategory:Remorseful VillainsCategory:Tragic VillainCategory:Villains by ProxyCategory:TraitorCategory:Partners in CrimeCategory:TelekineticsCategory:Pyrotic VillainsCategory:PetrifiersCategory:ThiefCategory:Recurring villainCategory:HenchmenCategory:Mass MurdererCategory:BlackmailersCategory:MurdererCategory:Family MurdererCategory:Redeemed VillainsCategory:Suicidal VillainsCategory:Deceased VillainsCategory:Right-Hand Metatron sent Gadreel on a mission to recruit angels to their cause by using a spell. He ordered Gadreel to kill the angels who refused but let one angel live to tell Castiel what happened. He was captured by the Winchesters after he stopped by a hunters store to get ingredients for a spell (and even killed the owner afterwards). While being tortured, Gadreel tuanted the Winchesters, reminding them of their weaknesses, provoking Dean, who was influenced by the Mark of Cain, to extremely torture and almost kill him. However, Metatron had captured Castiel and told Sam to trade Gadreel for Castiel, threatening to kill Castiel if he refused. During the trade, the Winchesters tried to trap Metatron with holy fire. Metatron, fully powered with the angel tablet, easily escaped by blowing out the fire and released Gadreel and handed Castiel over. After discovering that he felt insecure and misunderstood and was trying to redeem his name and reputation, Castiel later met with Gadreel and encouraged him to reconsider and change loyalties. Unfortunately, they were attacked by Metatron's men during the meeting. Metatron later had some of the angels Gadreel recruited, including the reaper Tessa, to act as double agents and luanch suicide bombing attacks on Metatron and his followers, claiming that they did it for Castiel. Tessa however was stopped by Dean. The bombings however cuased Castiel's followers to abandon Castiel and side with Metatron. Gadreel became disgusted with Metatron's actions and defected to Castiel and the Winchesters. Pretending to forgive him, Dean attacked and tried to kill Gadreel with the first blade, wounding him and causing Sam and Castiel to restrain him and lock him up. Dean however escaped after by summoning Crowley and asking for his help. Gadreel then helped Castiel and Sam stop Metatron and even suggested that Dean would be useful in killing him after discovering that he had the Mark of Cain. While Sam and Dean were tracking down Metatron, Gadreel and Castiel infiltrated Heaven in order to find and destroy the angel tablet but ended up being captured. While Castiel was trying to reason with the angels, Gadreel, still hoping that his name and reputation will be restored, sacrificed himself for Castiel (using the suicide bombing spell that Metatron's double agents used), allowing him to finally stop Metatron. Powers & Abilities * Angelic Physiology: As an Fallen Angel, she still has all the power of an Angel. He is quite powerful, possibly due to his advanced age. He was able to kill groups of angel when his strength was restored. ** Superhuman Physicality: He has high levels of superhuman strength, stamina, reflexes & durability. Even Abaddon was frightened of him, despite him being a weakened Fallen Angel. He was even able to overpower some of Abaddon's soldiers all by himself without difficulty. *** Immortality: As an Angel, even if a fallen & weakened one, he was still immune to age & illness. *** Regeneration: He also has a healing factor, which can heal not only him, but even his vessel. He was using his healing factor to restore Sam from the inside, when his healing powers could not. ** Healing: He was able to restore Castiel & Charlie back to life, with all their injuries healed. Though, since he was a weakened Fallen Angel, it cost him a lot of his strength. ** Smiting: He was able to smite Kevin Tran & Ian(a Hunter) to death. ** Telekinesis: He was able to toss dean around & even pinned him to a wall with this power. ** Telepathy: He can read people's minds & even listen into the "angel radio". ** White Light: Like all Angels, he was able to emit a White Light, which not only displayed his wings, but also annihilated three of Abaddon's soldiers instantly. ** Supernatural Senses: He can hear people's prayers, as he did with Dean. h was even able to locate a warded Castiel by locating the Reaper he's with. * Spell Casting: Gadreel was able to cast the spell that activated the Horn of Gabriel. * Combatant: He is a highly skilled combatant, being able to use his powers, weapons & combat skills to full effect. * Pain Tolerance: He has claimed to have survive relentless torture in Heaven's prison & that he can go on many years with relentless torture. Gallery second_day_of_christmas___gadreel_x_reader_by_pandaexperience-d89loy4.jpg 17-Supernatural-SPN-S9-E22-Stairway-to-Heaven-Gadreel-Tahmoh-Penikett-600x337.jpg Ezekiel3.jpg Zeke.png Supernatural-season-9-episode-9-metatron-confronts-sam.jpg SPN909HD_2389.jpeg Supernatural-season-9-episode-10-crowley-tortures-gadreel.jpg Crowley__Tahmoh_9.10_1352.jpg 350px-GadreelExpelled.png 2b8965b6e698f3c93317e2bca5ae4331.jpg SPN_1453.jpg supernatural-meta-fiction-7.jpg notzeke.jpg DisgustedGadreel.png Category:Deceased Category:Insecure Villains Category:Imprisoned Villains Category:Assassin Category:Knifemen Category:Military Villains Category:Humanoid Category:Enforcer